The Litter of the Western Lands
by The Black Sheep Juri
Summary: side story to Hallelujah. this gives a bit of insight into the different things that play on the minds of inushago, izayoi, daiki, fushimi, fushoma and etsuko, my oc's from Little Miracles. i recommened that you read Little Miracles before reading this.XD
1. Inushago

Inushago: Finally, inupup got her ass in gear and finally wrote our stories!

Izayoi: Shago!! That's not nice!

Me: No, no Iz. That's ok. I've had friends like that before so I'm used to it.

Inushago: Yeah, yeah. That's nice. Can we just get on with my story now?

Me: Yes, yes, Shago. Here it is, my series of one shots about my ocs for my story 'The Years After The Great War'. First up, the oldest of these characters, Inushago, the impatient, selfish, unpredictable one.

Inushago: *groan*

Izayoi: (warningly) Inushago.....

Me: (smiles and lets the story start)

**Inushago.**

Basically, a day in the life of me is pretty boring. I am forced awake by my annoying quarter sister (all my sisters are annoying so to be specific, I will use what they are. Iz is quarter, Dai is human and Shimi is half for further reference), dragged out of the house by my prodigal father, lugged all over the place by my stuck up uncle, brought home with just enough time to take out my frustrations out on my drums, have dinner and then do something quiet, since the pup is being put to bed. Basically, that is my day. But I'll expand so I can complain about all the things that shit me right up the wall.

I enjoy my dreams. I dream of having never met my father and uncle, of not having to be some prince, to just be normal. But when I do dream of my father and uncle and the way things are now, I'm usually beating the both of them up (not that that would really happen, but I can dream, can't I?). They're not that bad, I guess. They just annoy me. I guess it's not that surprising though. Almost everything annoys me. Not so much Mum, but Izayoi, Daiki, Fushimi, Fushoma, Etsuko, Uncle and anybody else who crosses my path. But, I digress.

My lovely, violence filled dreams are usually interrupted by Izayoi. She's the only one, aside from Mum, who has the _guts_ to wake me up or even come _near_ me first thing in the morning. I'm crankier than normal when I have to be woken up. I have to admit, though, I admire Izzie. I give her so much shit and trouble and she still stands by me, supports me and guides me as though she's _my_ older sibling.

Breakfast is generally uneventful. But having said that, any outsider would be scared at what happens at breakfast. Daiki, Fushimi and Fushoma gush over what's happening at school. I, personally, scowl at anyone who asks about my lessons with Uncle and glare at my food as I shove it in my mouth. Izzie is making plans with the pup as to what he wants to do, while Dad insults Mum's cooking, resulting in the usual argument and pending crash from that command that has him wrapped around her finger. If you ask me, it's pathetic.

As you may have guessed from my last paragraph, Izayoi and I don't go to school anymore. I have important leadership lessons that require almost every hour of my day, and I only get one day off during the week. That is another thing that pisses me off. But, I digress, again! Izayoi dropped out to help Mum with Etsuko and any other future pups. Grandma is now in a nursing home, poor woman (and I mean that! I love my grandmother!), and my uncle Souta is too busy with his job and is expecting pups of his own, though I guess they'd be kids, so neither of them can help out with my little brother. Dad helps out from time to time to give both Mum and Iz a break. But he's always got paperwork from those pain-in-the-ass annoying advisors. So Iz is stuck with the pup for most of the day.

Ugh!! I keep getting sidetracked and it's pissing the hell out of me!!

Anyway, Dad and I walk to Sounga Industries together in the mornings. He goes to pick up that paperwork I mentioned and I go for my stupid lessons. I swear, Sesshomaru must live in that building. He's there before anyone else and , unless something comes up that urgently needs his attention, he spends the entire day teaching me and 'grooming' me to be the next 'Lord of the Western Lands' (which, for anyone who is interested, stretches from Tokyo through to Kofu, at least). The entire day, I am taught how to act in public, how to assert myself against those stupid advisors and how to use a sword. There is a magnificent sword mounted in Sesshomaru's display room, that I have been told will be mine one day, and I cannot wait!

Today, as I looked at the sword while on my lunch break, Sesshomaru came up behind me.

"Magnificent, isn't it?" he asked, making me jump. I've been having these lessons for over a year now and I'm still not used to the way he does that. I saw a smirk play on his emotionless face. I smiled.

"Yeah. I cannot wait til it's mine! I'll be so powerful!"

"On the contrary, Inushago. The sword is not one of destruction" I was told. This was the first I'd heard of this, so naturally, I was pissed.

"What was that?"

"Inuyasha's sword will go to your brother, Fushoma. No more than a half breed may wield your father's sword. My sword is no weapon of destruction, that is your father's sword. Tensaiga is the sword for healing and life. It is the sword of Heaven. Sounga, you grandfather's sword, is the sword of Hell and was able to open it's gates. Tetsusaiga, your pathetic, half-breed of a father's sword, is the sword of men, able to kill 100 in one strike."

"And Tetsusaiga goes to Fushoma?! But he's the most gentle, pacifist demon I know! How come?!"

Sesshomaru went onto explain the situation and as I listened, I got angrier and angrier. Eventually I just walked out. Sesshomaru tried to follow but backed off eventually. He's just so frustrating! It's like he thinks he's better than everyone. And that pisses me off. But what pisses me off more about that fact, is that, from my point of view, it is the only thing Dad and I seem to have in common. I mean, the both of them are pricks and care only for themselves. It's almost like they are on their way out of this world and are trying to get me ready in time. Ok, so maybe that's not so true for Dad, but it has to be for my uncle, don't you think?

Hnnnnnnn. I just wish they would have waited a little longer.

By now, my anger has permeated through the house. Yes, I'm bashing up my drums. It's my only creative outlet for my anger. I'd rather not take it out on the others, no matter how much I think they deserve it and annoy me, I can't do it. I'm not that cruel. But, despite my best efforts, it does happen, and it's usually Shoma that cops it. Poor guy.

Unbeknownst to me, I'm actually playing a beat I know really well. The next thing I _do_ know is there is a trumpet, keyboard, bass and lead guitar playing. Then, of all things, I hear my sister's voice coming out of the speakers.

"_We got problems, we don't know how to solve them_

_Everywhere we go, we got some skeletons that follow_"

I smile and begin to enjoy myself for the first time in twelve months. The lessons take up so much of my time, I don't get to play with the others anymore. I watch as Iz guides Et though his part of the song. He's an honorary member of the band. He's the special guest when we play 'Broken Hearts Parade', playing Iz's old part on the trumpet, allowing her to do her thing and sing.

While watching my brothers and sisters around me, I decide that the next day I would tell Uncle that it's too much and that I want more time with the others.

And you know what? It worked!!!!!

_Inushago, future Lord of the Western Lands_

Inushago: what kind of shit is that?

Inupup: well I created you so I know what goes through your mind. Tell me that that's not true, Sha.

Inushago: *face is centimetres from inupup's* it is not true.

Fushoma: who are you kidding, Sha?

Inushago: wtf? When did you get here, Sho? And where is Iz?

Fushoma: the girls came round and took her out.

Inushago: .....

Inupup: well, those are Sha's thoughts so tell us yours, k?

Fushoma: and before this lovely young woman signs out, she does not own anything about the anime, Inuyasha or the Good Charlotte song 'Broken Heart's Parade'.

Inupup: oh, Shoma, you are such a sweet boy! Thank you I had almost forgotten.

Fushoma: I know, that's why I did it. *Smiles charmingly*

Inupup: oh Shoma, don't do that!... well do but ...... ok guys next chapter we hear some of Iz's thoughts and worries, until then, bye!

Inushago: what was that about?

Fushoma: well, can you imagine Dad doing the same smile I just did?

Inushago: you do look so much like him, so I guess that's fair enough. Later, mortals.

Fushoma: ttfn!


	2. Izayoi

Inushago: brilliant. Iz's turn. Begin whine fest number 1.

Izayoi: hay! Whoever said that I'm gonna whine?

Fushoma: well we all know what is about to happen in each of these stories. We did, in a way, have a hand in the composition of these stories. Don't you agree, Sha?

Inushago: oh cut the romantic crap and let inupup start the damned chapter, Sho.

Fushimi: you come off it, Sha. It's not all about you. Yes, let inupup start the chapter but try to enjoy it. For crying out loud.

Me: uhhh, I guess that means we move on to Izayoi's thoughts and worries. Here we go.

**Izayoi.**

For the last couple of months, Sha's been spending more and more time with us; me, Shimi, Shoma, Dai and Etsuko. I don't get it. He has lessons with Uncle. I wish the lessons would take longer though. It means more peace and quiet for me!

Anyway, Etsuko is now three years old. We were fourteen when he was born, making us seventeen now. Well, not quite. Our birthday is two months away. But I'm getting sidetracked. Yeah, so Et is three, which means he's asking questions about everything. Most days, I take care of him during the day while Mum's at work. Dad did something stupid and now he has to read through _everything_ he gets off my uncle. So he can't take Et from me most of the time. When he gets bored, though, he comes and finds us. But that is rare. The only time I don't have to look after Et is when Mum is home on weekends and at night. But after that, he generally watches us practice in case we do 'Broken Hearts Parade'. I've been teaching him my old trumpet part and he's almost got it down.

The only bad thing about my days is that, when Shago's around, I also have to babysit him too. It's ridiculous! He's older than me (only by about a minute) and he acts like a child at times. I must admit, though, Etsuko is starting to warm up to him now that not cranky all the time. Shago also seems to like playing with Et, so I get a few minutes of peace and quiet when that happens.

May I be completely honest with you? Thank you. I miss going to school and hanging out with my brother and sisters for most, if not all, of the day. I need to get out! But I can't! I've become a house wife! And that's so downgrading and really bad womanising! I think I'll ask Aunt Ayame if one of her cubs can come take Et off my hands for a little while..........

"Hey, Iz?" Shago just walked into my room.

"Yeah, Sha?"

"Are you ok? Your crankiness has come close to rivalling mine lately." He says that almost like he's _proud _of being angry all the time.

"What are you talking about, Shago? I haven't been cranky lately." Almost everyone calls my brother by his nickname. His nick name even has a nick name, if you've noticed. The only people who call my brother by his full name are me, Mum and Uncle. Dad doesn't bother with names when we are in trouble, usually. Mum and I only call him Inushago when we are pissed but Uncle uses his full name all the time.

"Drop the act, Izayoi." I looked at him in shock. "I know you better than anyone. You _are_ cranky, so tell me what is wrong!" he demanded.

"Nothing is wrong!" I insisted. I knew it wasn't working, but I could at least try.

"Izayoi," he said warningly, letting his limited youkai flare. See? I told you it wasn't working. I sighed.

So do you know what I did? I told him, I told him everything. Shago, the one people usually don't trust because of his infamous, unpredictable temper. And do you know what he did when I was finished? All he did was nod his head, get up and walk out. Now I am thoroughly pissed.

It's been a couple of days since the incident with Shago. He just got home and is now on the phone to god-only-knows who. I, however, am enjoying a peaceful moment and Etsuko is watching TV at my feet. Ok, maybe not what you'd call peaceful, but it's peaceful to me.

"Ok, now all I have to do is wait," Shago groaned as he slumped into a chair. Both Etsuko and I looked over at him.

"Wait for what?"

"Now, Et. You know how surprises work, don't you?" Shago replied cryptically. I was starting to get suspicious. Shago doesn't usually organise things unless they are beneficial to him. Et just nodded.

"Yes. If you tell someone what the surprise is, it's not a surprise anymore," Et replied innocently. Sometimes I wonder about his intelligence level. Shago only nodded and turned his attention to the TV.

After half an hour of paranoid peacefulness, the doorbell rang. Shago lumped off answering it to me and I walked quietly to the door.

"Hello?" I asked as I swung the door towards me.

"Hi!" came three bubbly voices.

"Let's go Izzie!" one cried.

"Wait! She's not ready! Mari, she's not ready!" whined another.

"Where's that brother of yours, Iz? I need to have words," said the last. Three heads of red hair pushed past me and went in search of my brother. They are my best friends, other than my sisters, of course. Mari, Yuri and Riki, daughters of Koga and Ayame. In their particular littler, they have one brother and he is currently dating Shimi secretly. Mari, the oldest of these girls, she looks exactly like her mother and usually wears her long hair loose. Yuri looks very similar, only she has Koga's eyes and wears her hair in one high ponytail (she also likes to complain if things aren't the way they are supposed to be). Riki is always enthusiastic to do stuff and again, looks mostly like Ayame and her two sisters. The only difference is one eye is green and the other is blue and she wears her hair in two ponytails on either side of her head. All three are kick ass, like their father, and I assume Mari intends to bash Shago up. Let's watch, shall we?

"Inushago! I thought you said she's be ready!?!" Mari screamed, balling a fist. Though she looks exactly like her mother, she is her father's daughter.

"I said 'she'd be ready' meaning she'd be expecting something. It was a surprise for her. You know as well as I that she's not appreciated as much as she should be. Now, if you'll excuse me, Etsuko and I are going out. She's all yours, girls. Later, Iz. Come o, Et." And with that, Shago left me watching, shocked, after him. As I looked after my brothers, I knew that evil looks were appearing on the girl's faces. As soon as I turned around, they dragged me to my room, got me changed and then hurriedly pulled me out the door for a 'Girl's Night Out'.

Apparently, after my little spiel the other day, Shago organised this for me. He may cause me so much trouble but he does care about me. Now, every Friday, Mari, Yuki, Riki and I ( and Shimi and Dai if it's during the holidays) go out during the day as soon as Shago can take Et from me.

Thank you, Shago. I appreciate it. I really do. Thank you so much.

_Izayoi, the strict quarter inu._

Inushago: what did I say? I said that it would be a whine fest.

Izayoi: whatever you say, 'top dog'. *glomps Sha with an appreciative hug*

Inushago: hey, hey, hey! Get off!! *sighs, relaxes and hugs Iz back.*

Shimi, Shoma and I: Awww

Inushago: *growls* shut .... up .....

Shoma: hey shim, has inupup let you read Dai's chapter?

Shimi: yes! Omg, how sad is it? I had no idea she felt that way!

Izayoi and Inushago: what?

Daiki: well I do. Next chapter you'll get to see what is so sad and has my younger brother and sister so mushy to me. I hope you enjoy it though!

Inupup: they are taking over my job, so I shall see you next chapter, 'Daiki'.

Daiki: guys, can you get off me now? Besides we have homework to do.

Shimi:*releases Dai*ok, then.

Shoma: *also releases Dai* let's go.

*Dai, Shimi and Shoma leave*

Kagome: Iz, I've been called in. Can you come get Et?

Izayoi: coming Mum! *Runs off to sit Et.*

Inushago: this is no fun alone. Later, mortals.


	3. Daiki

Daiki: so, straight into it, inupup?

Me,: yeah, why not. But first, Shimi, would you mind?

Fushimi: ok. Inupuby5 does not own the anime 'Inuyasha'. She does, however, own all of us, just don't tell Shago.

Me: thank you, Shimi. On with the story then. Oh and before I forget, to all of you reading this that

are also reading my esca fan fic, my co writer has changed her name to Shadow-Kissed Valeriya.

**Daiki.**

guess what, guess what, guess what! You can't guess? Fine! I _suppose_ I'll tell you. Today is our birthday! That's right! On this day ..... seventeen years ago, Shago, Iz, myself, Shimi and Shoma were brought into this world by our mother, with our uncles, grandmother and great grandpa watching over us. Pa is now, sadly, a pile of bones. He has been for many years now. Grandma is in a nursing home, though I don't see why she couldn't stay with us. Stupid Dad. Uncle Souta has a new born daughter with his wife, and, so, is getting _no_ sleep what so ever. Uncle Sesshomaru, however, is running his business while also teaching Sha what he needs to know to be the next 'Lord of the Western Lands'.

But to now be seventeen, it feels kind of, well, kind of depressing, I guess. I mean, on my father's side is demon blood. And demons generally have really long life spans. And on my mother's side is human blood, and we all know generally how long humans live for. It's just depressing to think that even my uncle, mother and father are going to out live me. I am human after all. Izayoi is quarter, so no one knows how long she'll live for, but it will be longer than me. Shimi and Shoma are both half, like Mum and Dad and so will probably have the same sort of lifespan. Shago and Et, on the other hand, well, it looks, to me as if they are going to live for millennia. And that is what depresses me the most. Cause, I mean, Sesshomaru is over a thousand years old. And Dad once mentioned to me that Uncle was only just becoming middle aged from what he knew!

I'm not jealous. Not at all. I'm happy I have the life I have. I'm glad I was born to begin with. I'm lucky to know and be related to so many wonderful people. It's just that, compared to my brothers and sisters (yes, I am including Izayoi), my time in this world is so limited. I want to leave my mark on the world but I have no idea what to do. By all rights, all of us are young in a way, but in demon-life-span terms, I am so much older than my brothers and sisters, maybe even my parents and uncle, but I doubt that.

What am I doing, though? Can you tell me? I am at my seventeenth birthday party with friends and family. I am one of five guest of honour and here I am, sitting at a table, writing all this on a couple of napkins. There is something wrong with me. So I am going to go enjoy myself. Because, really, there is nothing I can do about how I feel, is there? So I'm gonna go enjoy myself.

Eventually, I'll tell the others. But not now. Not today. Today is a happy day, and it will stay that way.

LONG LIVE LORD INUYASHA!!! Hahaha.

_Daiki, the human inu pup._

**********************************************************************************

Inushago: wow. Heavy stuff. *looks sadly at Dai*

Izayoi: oh Dai.

Daiki: please, guys. Don't pity me. I'm fine. Its just a part of life that has me feeling down. We can't help who and what we are.

Fushimi: that's just like you, Dai.

Fushoma: it's why we love you so much. You make even the darkest of things seem happier.

Me: ok, so, this is the third chapter and so far, no reviews. I do not write to live off of your review, though reading them is a good boost. I know you people are reading this story, so I would appreciate it if you would tell me what you think. These chapters are to expand on the pup's characters to add to the coming sequal like story (once I organise my ideas) and my first fic.

Inushago: so review, or else. Later mortals.

Everybody else: ttfn!!!


	4. Fushimi

Inushago: You know, I'm actually looking forward to this chapter.

Izayoi: Only cause Mum sits Dad half a dozen times.

Fushoma: And Dad and Koga argue and fight.

Inushago: (gruses) Whatever, just start the story!

**Fushimi**

Romeo and Juliet. The classic story of forbidden love due to family rivalry. I am a Juliet. However, I refuse to suffer the same fate as the heroine of Shakespeare's epic love tale.

Currently, along with trying to write some _original_ music for the band, I am dating Haru, one of the many sons of Koga and Ayame. Although, I suppose it's not forbidden if our parents don't know. Originally, the only ones who knew were Sha, Iz, Dai, Shoma, Mari, Yuri and Riki. Etsuko knows that I spend a lot of time with Haru but I don't think he understand exactly what's going on.

_Big Brother, Inushago_

_The drummer, the heir,_

_Angry at our father_

_Not his fault – not fair._

I mean, I can just imagine what would happen if Dad and Koga found out. And that's only because it's happened.

....:......:.......:........:......:.......:.......:......:......:..........:..........:......:........:.......:.........:.......:........:.........:......:.....

"Fushimi, I will not allow you to date that Mangy Wolf's cub," Dad yelled at me. Of course, Haru and I were standing close to each other, so Koga was in earshot of everything Dad was saying. My brothers and our sisters were standing a little bit away, so that they could still hear. And mum and Ayame were swooning over how cute Haru and I were together.

_Izayoi, the eldest of three sisters,_

_A kick ass and stubborn girl._

_The image of our Nan,_

_As flawless as a pearl._

_Chorus – Five of us, A Litter,_

_The Litter of the Western Lands._

_Together, we will battle,_

_And love with open hands._

Of course, Koga defended Haru's honour.

"What is wrong with my son? Since when have you had such high standards, Mutt Face?"

"Nothing is wrong with your son, Fleas-for-Brains, except that he looks like you." It's true though. Out of all Koga's sons, Haru looks most like him.

"That's all this is about? Haru looks like Dad? How is that a problem?" Mari asked.

"Koga was originally sweet on Mum when they first met. Very sweet. So much so that he was saying she was _his_ mate," Shago explained gruffly. Mari, Yuri and Riki still looked confused. Mum and Ayame stopped swooning long enough to analyse the situation.

_Daiki, the vibrant one._

_Middle with no complaints._

_Positive, outgoing,_

_And very hard to taint._

_Fushimi, the tom,_

_Not one to find in pink._

_But soft and sweet,_

_And tends to over-think._

"Well, I must say, I was but wasn't expecting this," Mum mumbled.

"Pardon?" the grown she-wolf asked.

"Oh, I was expecting Inuyasha to be protective of Shimi. But, until now, he hasn't proven to be as protective of her as Izayoi."

"I get it now. It's because Fushimi looks like you," Ayame agreed. My mouth dropped, along with Dai, Mari, Yuri and Riki's.

_Chorus_

_Fushoma, the runt,_

_But in no way the baby._

_Gentle and kind,_

_Muscular? Manly? Just maybe._

"Ayame, I thought you would have backed me up, you stupid bitch," Dad growled at her.

"Mutt-face ..." Koga warned, but he was pushed back by Ayame.

"I was only against it because he made a promise to me and it looked like he wasn't going to keep it. But he did. So I have no problem with our pups dating. I think they make a wonderful couple." And with that, Mum and Ayame went back to swooning. Koga rolled his eyes.

"Son, never mate. You will never have the last say if your mate is anything like Kagome or your mother."

"Fushimi, you are not dating Haru and that is final!" Dad shouted in my face. I saw Mum turn to look at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Inuyasha ... Sit boy," she said casually.

"No Haru!" Dad growled through a mouthful of dirt.

"Sit." Boom.

"No."

"Sit."

"No."

"Sit."

"No." Will he never stop?

_Chorus _

_Five of us, a Litter,_

_The Litter of the Western Lands._

_Together, with the pup,_

_We will battle with fisted hands._

"Sit!" Mum screamed, getting fed up.

"Fine. Do what you want. See if I care," Dad growled.

"Your disapproval is a bad choice, brother." I know that voice. I haven't known it for very long, but I know that voice.

"Fuck off, Sesshomaru. I'm not in the mood."

"What do you mean by 'bad choice', Sessh?" Mum asked. Uncle cringed. He doesn't like the nicknames she gives him.

"Koga is heir to the southern wolf tribe. Ayame, to the north. All their pups are heirs respectively. Our family has been on bad terms with their tribes since Father's reign. The union of these two would work to smooth that over. One less headache for me. Thank you, pups." Haru nodded through his shocked expression.

"You're kidding!"

"I do not 'kid', Inuyasha."

"Dude, even I've learnt that and you've known him longer, Old Man," Shago groaned. Dad started grumbling and stalked off. Uncle took his leave and Koga followed suit. Mum and Ayame went for coffee and the others left Haru and I alone.

....:.......:.......:.......:......:......:.......:.......:......:......:.....:......:.......:........:.......:......:......:.....:......:......:.....:....:.....

So as it turns out, we were very much Romeo and Juliet, though I am very thankful that we didn't suffer the same fates. I am also thankful that Dad has some respect for Uncle and Mum and Ayame are so kick ass.

Thank you Mum, Uncle and Ayame. And thank you to all of _you_ for listening to my rant. Those verses in between is the newest song for our band. I hope you liked it. Thanks again, all.

_**Fushimi, the Shakespearean tom.**_

Daiki: Daddy loves you, Shimi.

Fushoma: He loves us all.

Inushago: Is that really how that happened? I thought Dad hit Koga at one point.

Izayoi: That is how it happened, Shago.

Inushago: (not listening to Izayoi) I'm pretty sure Dad hit Koga.

Fushimi: (hits Shago upside the head for not listening) You are imagining things, 'Top Dog'. Inupup does not own our parents, their show, or any of their co-stars.

Me: I do own all the pups, though, Canis and Lupis alike.

Inushago: What and what alike?

Me: Canis and Lupis.

Inushago: Huh?

Others: Dog and wolf!!!

Fushoma: God, you're dumb.

Daiki: They are the Latin names for dogs and wolves.

Inushago: Eh... I ... uh ... I'm outa here.

Fushimi: (shouts) WUS!!!! (leaves with others after Shago)

Me: Until next time!! (waves happily).


	5. Fushoma

Inushago: You know, I'm not much looking forward to this chapter.

Izayoi: Only cause of what Sho says about you.

Inushago: *grumbles*

Fushimi: Yeah, that's right. Another story that reveals your other side, the better side. The side more people would enjoy, if you were to show it more often.

Inushago: Whatever, let's just do it.

Fushoma: Nice to know you like my story, brother.

Me: lets get this done before Sha kills his sibs. For the record, I don't own anything of Inuyasha. I do, however, own these guys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to save my life. *dashes off in a cloud of dust*

Daiki: *walks up* what's inupup running from?

Inushago: *barrels after inupup*

Izayoi: that.

Daiki: why?

Twins: he found out that inupup owns us.

Daiki: ah, that explains a lot.

_**Fushoma**_

You know, many people think that just because my brother, sisters and I work well together musically, we get along ok. But to tell you the truth, I hate my older brother. Ok, so maybe not completely hate him. It's not like I don't ever want to see or talk to him again. He can just be very selfish, arrogant and a downright pig at times.

Inushago has always singled me out when he felt like defying mum or as an outlet for his frustrations. I suppose it's admirable that he has never picked on the girls much. But that being said, there is something about them that even stops _me_ from getting them to do things with me. With Iz, I don't know what it is. Uncle says it's because she is at the top of our pack order. And I am a little inclined to agree. Daiki, she just gets so enthusiastic about everything and it's just down right scary! And Shimi? Well, most of the time she's off with Haru. I don't blame her though. He is a great guy. But when Mi and I _do_ actually spend time together, I keep in mind that she is a girl and try not to do things that would be too rough on her. At that point she usually says; "Fushoma, you and I are the same. I am not some fragile little thing who can't stand her own against you at the peak of your strength. Buck up and let's go!" and lunges at me, ready to spar.

But as far as Inushago is concerned, I'm sick of the way he treats me. But I don't actually have the guts to stand up to him. And for that I hate myself. I guess I could always talk to Mum, Iz, Dad or Uncle, but then they would be involved and stop him for me. If that were to happen, I think I would hate myself even more. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate everything my family does for me. But just this once, I'd like to fix one of my problems purely by myself. So, what I think I'll do is go down to Granddad's garden with him after dinner tonight and talk to him about it.

It's now after dinner and I am sitting under one of the oak trees, waiting for Shago.

"Hey, runt. You said at dinner you wanted to talk." He's so much like Dad in personality, it's not funny.

"I wish you would stop calling me 'runt'. It's demeaning." Technically he's right, I am the runt of our littler but that's not what defines me and I want a little bit more recognition from my older brother.

"Alright, alright. So what did you want to talk about?"

"How I am your outlet for your anger and frustration. I don't much like it and it feels like that's all you like having me around for." He's looking at me dumbly now. He obviously hasn't thought much on this.

"Really?" he sounds shocked. Could he have really not realised how I may have been feeling? Wow, now I sound shocked. ... Scratch that last question. It's Sha. He gets caught up in his own world often enough for his shock to be real.

"Yes, really. I know your life is going in a direction you weren't planning on and it's stressing you out. So, I was just wondering. If I can help you find another outlet for your stress', could you please not beat up on me as much?" he blinked a couple of times before he responded.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't realise that it was affecting you. I'm so sorry, Sho."

"It's cool. Like I said, I understand that you now have so many things needing your attention. Of course you wouldn't have noticed."

"What ... what if, instead of beating you up, you listen to me? Could we try that?" I smiled. I've sorted out this problem myself.

"Can do. And then, if you're still not mellowed out, we can then spar so you can physically let it out."

"I'd rather play my drums before we do that. Now I know how you're feeling, I'd like to try to avoid that."

"But then how would our fighting skills stay sharp?" I asked with a laugh. Sha just grinned at me.

"Who ever said we couldn't spar to deepen our bond as brothers and friends. I don't recall saying such a thing. Do you?" I grinned back.

"No, I don't." I laughed with Shago all the way back inside.

My brother really isn't a bad guy. He acts on impulse and makes bad choices in doing so. But, that being said, he can be quite kind and protective of those who are close to him. I do not envy him at all, but I respect him deeply. He does not like what he does, but he sticks at it, because he knows it is needed. He even has the same attitude when it comes to our music. And, in that respect, I hope that, one day, I can be just like my brother, Inushago – dedicated, stubborn and determined.

_**Fushoma, the pacifist inu hanyou.**_

Inushago: did you have to say things like that??? *walks back to the group, cracking his knuckles*

Fushoma: it's not my fault you have qualities I admire and respect.

Daiki: Sha, where is inupup?

Inushago: *dark, malevolent shadow appears over face* oh, her. She won't be back til next chapter.

*Daiki and Fushoma look shocked, while fushimi and Izayoi scowl and growl*

Izayoi: Inushago, what did you do?!

Inushago: n-n-nothing!!

Fushimi: *screams*INUSHAGO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *whacks Sha over the head, knocking him out.*

Daiki: ok well, while we go take care of and punish our older brother, you go review and make inupup happy for when she comes back. Ok?? Good! We shall see you next time when our cute littlest brother has his two cents. Bye!! Don't forget to review!!! He he he. *gives everyone a bubbly smile*


	6. Etsuko

Iz: ok so here is Etsuko's little chapter.

Juri: yep yep that it is.

Iz: ok so, Et has his own names for the rest of us. And here is the translation. Lord brother is Shago, sister is myself, sissy is daiki, sis is mi, brother is sho, lord uncle is obviously uncle and uncle for him is uncle souta.

Shago: so now that that's done can we get on with his story?

Juri: not quite. ... wait ... yes we can start.

Shago: what the ...? you mean you had me wait for nothing?

Juri: *sweat drops* heh, sorry. On with the story.

**Etsuko**

Hi, my name is Etsuko, fird sun and second air to da western lands. Wait, did I get it right? Oh well. Dat's how my lord uncle says I should tell people who I am. So now I will tell you who I am my way. My name is Etsuko, I'm free years old, I have two brodhers and free sisters – who are bigger dan me - and I live in a _BIG_ castle wif my mummy and daddy – who are importadant people. My lord brodher spends half of his day wif my lord uncle and den comes home and plays wif me! Sister stays at home wif me _all_ day while mummy goes to work. Daddy stay home too, but he's always in the room I can't go in. It's not fair! Everybody else can go in but not me. Sissy, sis and brodher all go to big skool and don't get back til de afternoon.

I like to make up stories. I make one up every day! Lord brother and sister tell me I should try to remember them so I can tell them to mummy and daddy when we have dinner. But dey run away and I can't tell anyone cause dey don't stay in my mind. But lord brodher had a good idea! Sister is going to write dem down in a book. And dem, when lord brodher and de oders go up to pwactice de music, I take de book and show mummy and daddy. Daddy says dat dey are good and make him laugh lots. Mummy agrees wif daddy and says I should ask sister to draw some pictures for de stories.

I have decideded dat when I grow up, I want to make up stories and write them in a book myself and den sister can illa ... illa .. draw the pictures for me!

Ok well lord brodher just got home so I'm gonna go play wif him. Bye! It was nice talking to you!

_**Etsuko, the aspering writer.**_

Daiki: oh ... isn't that sweet?

Mi: I guess but doesn't that mean that it's now the end of this little story thing?

Shago: didn't come soon enough if you ask me.

Sho: thing is .... no one asked you. So shut up.

Iz: yes it is but we still get to talk to Juri at the end of the hallelujah chapters, right Juri?

Juri: *nods head* uh huh. I'm looking forward to it.

Shago: though you missed the last chapter.

Juri: I was sick, so I forgot, get off my case. But they are right. This is the last part of this little adventure. I hope you enjoyed the whole thing. Review and let me know, k? Love you all!

Shago: unless you don't review. Then she hates you with a passion and hopes you rot in hell.

Everybody: Inushago! You are dead dogging do-do!


End file.
